A Ravenclaw Life
by SeptinaStar
Summary: FEMALE SEVERUS.  Don't Like, Don't Read.  Under threat from Tobias Snape, Severus begs for a sorting that will change her life's path.  AU Chapter Two added.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: A Ravenclaw Life_  
_Rating: G to PG_  
_Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter, I just own this idea. (If I did, Snape's reasons for everything he did, from joining Voldemort to betraying him, would have been more than the unrequited love cliché that JK wrote for him.)_  
_Genre: Alternate Reality_  
_Pairings: None that really come into play._  
_**MAJOR WARNING #1 : A Female Severus Snape. If you do not like, do NOT read.**_  
_Warnings #2: Does really liking Severus and thinking he got a raw deal count? Some violent imagery, come on, we start with his home life. Oh, I made him a female because there are not enough strong women in the Harry Potter world. Even the strongest females don't get enough attention - Lily's dead (and her actions are mostly passed over). Tonks dies and Hermione is rarely used for anything more than her smarts. Most of the strong females are DE's, insane (Alice Longbottom) or dead, which isn't fair (take a moment to think about it. You have Molly Weasley (good), Minerva McGonagall (definitely good), Hermione Granger (good), Ginny (good), Luna (good), Granny Longbottom (good) and who else comes to mind? I mean really, who else ALIVE comes quickly to mind? So, if you missed the above notation and the one in the summary, Severus a female – though I know he's male – so, please don't call me an idiot. It is rude and unkind – and **will** be considered a flame and reported as so._  
_Summary: Severus asks for the sorting she wants – and her life takes a different path because she rarely runs into the Marauders. She does not pay them any mind – nor do they acknowledge her existence more than they have to._

654321

Tears no longer came to her eyes as she endured this familiar punishment for breathing too loudly for her father's peace of mind. _The whistling sound of the metal against metal was the worst part_, Severus tried reminding herself of the fact as the poker was slowly withdrawn from its place by the fireplace.

The jagged tip crashed down against her open palms, tearing into her flesh, ripping it open as it was jerked up for the next blow. Blood splattered her dirty clothes, blending in perfectly with the silken blackness, though her outfit was supposed to be grey. She stood perfectly still, pale face carved out of ice as the blows landed again and again.

"No attention, do you hear me?" Tobias Snape snarled, the poker put away at last. "I want you to be quiet as a mouse, stiller than frozen water – and I do _**not**_ want you to do any more work than is necessary to pass those…those pathetic things they call classes. I will not have your brains addled anymore than they already are. Do you understand me, girl?"

"Yes, sir," Severus did the best she could to hold her voice steady, to not reveal the tears she held back. Her hands _throbbed_ incessantly.

"I want no attention brought to you whatsoever," he reiterated. His finger jabbed at the open sores, noting with satisfaction the red that stained his daughter's pasty white palms. The flinch she tried so hard to suppress. "You will not heal these or allow them to be healed once you reach that place. They will sting and rip open to bleed as a reminder of my orders. Make no mistake, you misbegotten cretin, I will check every time I see you until that beast comes to take you to the train."

"Yes, father," Severus' head bowed, greasy hair shielding her face from further scrutiny. For the first time, she _**hated**_ and _**despised**_ the magical heritage that was her own. She felt no pride in the proud history of her mother's family, only shame and vowed that one day, it would be different. That one day, she would hold her head up high and feel no sorrow or shame at what she was.

She _**would**_ become a witch of true worth and may be win her father's love at last.

654321

Severus squeezed herself as close to the window as she could, trying her best to disappear into the walls of the train. Outside the compartment door, she could hear the laughter and happiness of the students as they readied themselves for a new school year.

Now that she was alone, the well known feeling of panic settled upon her. Staring out the window, she shut her ears to the cacophonous sounds that assailed her. Now was not the time for her to fail in following her father's orders.

But it was hard. She'd never been around so many openly magical beings in her entire life.

"Hi, Severus," Lily's voice interrupted her musings. She looked at her, startled to see her there, dragging her trunk into the compartment. It thudded to the ground and she looked at it, slightly sheepish, easily reading her questioning look. "I didn't know where else to put it and I didn't have anyone close enough to ask. You weren't waiting for me like you promised you would be. Do you mind if I join you? Everything else is either taken or is far too noisy for me."

"I don't mind," she shrugged, hiding her happiness to see her, though it was hard. She'd been almost positive that Lily had forgotten all about her – or that she would in the days to come. Lily was the prettiest, friendliest person she ever knew.

For whatever reason, the redhead had attached herself to her side and Severus was forever grateful for it, even if she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do in return. She'd never had a friend before, let alone one who actually sought her out. "But I thought you were going to sit with that girl you met in Diagon Alley?"

Lily flopped down on the other bench, flipping her red hair out of her face, "She's busy with her relatives. Is every family in the wizarding world so…big? Sev, what happened to your hands?" Her first question forgotten once she got a good look at her, utterly appalled.

Starting at the tips of her fingers, individually wrapped around each one, the dingy whiteness - stained with what could only be blood - of the bandages continued on up her arms until they vanished underneath her sleeves, her green eyes were filled with horrified tears of rage.

"I slammed them in the car door in my haste to make it to the train station on time," she quickly said, averting her eyes, knowing she'd see her untruth anyway, "And in the boot earlier when I was putting in my trunks."

"You lie," she coldly said knowing full well that Hagrid had brought her to the train station because Severus' father refused to allow his only child to go to that _hell bound, demon raising_ _school_. If not for the magic in his daughter's veins - which kept the beast illegally laden in alcohol and whores - she was sure he'd have killed Severus years ago.

And though there was no proof at all, she just knew that Tobias Snape had killed his wife in a fit of rage – most likely in front of Sev.

"Well, what do you expect from a natural born Slytherin?" a voice unperturbedly said.

The two of them looked up, startled, and saw a tall, white blond haired young man leaning there, a man who obviously was a few years ahead of them. His pose was casual as he icily stared back at them. His grey eyes narrowed thoughtfully, studying Snape in particular, dismissing the redhead. There was something about the girl's angular face that itched at his mind.

But what was it?

"You're from the Prince family, aren't you?" he asked, memory returning as the girl stared at him. That sharply angular, almost unnaturally ugly face belonged to only one family in the entire wizardly community - the Prince family.

It was an adverse remnant of their faeish history that they grew out of the older they became, a sign of their changeling nature.

Legend was, though no one knew for sure, that their looks improved as they aged if they were treated well. Studying her, he was sure that no treatment would ever improve the regrettable looks – especially the nose. This was the one his father had wanted him to find? Abraxas was not going to be pleased at all.

"Yes, sir," Severus stammered, fingers twitching restlessly on her lap. There was something about this young man she didn't quite trust, though she could not say for sure why. May be it was his air of total and complete assurance. No one should be that assured, no matter their age or family background.

It wasn't normal.

"You should be in the front compartments with the rest of us," he coldly informed her, almost in the manner of a royal order. He had an imperial way of speaking that just _screamed_ of his inherent power and birthright, of his rightful place in the wizarding world. And it was quite clear – to Severus at least, though she was sure Lily picked up on something from the tone of his voice - that the _us_ in question meant the entire population of Slytherin - the most notorious House in all of Hogwarts. "I'm Lucius Malfoy."

"Severus Ellen Snape," she managed to stammer out her full name, gesturing towards Lily quickly, wanting to get the look off of her, "And this is Lily Evans, my friend."

"I am not interested in the filthy common mudblood horde – nor should you," Lucius coldly informed them, staring straight at Severus. Yet he seemed to be totally aware of Lily's attempt to disappear into the seat. Aware and utterly unconcerned about it, the filthy little beast should be afraid of him, should be worried of what he could do to her.

She was a nonentity in his mind, less than that in fact, this audacious creature who dared to mingle with polite company. "Come with me, Miss Snape, so that I may introduce you to your real friends."

The girl's beetle black eyes darted between the two of them, caught in a war she didn't quite understand. If she went with this Lucius Malfoy now, she was sure she would lose Lily's precious friendship. Even if there was a voice in the back of her mind saying that such a thing was not so, Sev couldn't shake the feeling off.

But if she didn't leave with him, she was sure to come to the attention of the Slytherins - and her father. In the back of her mind, she could hear his voice scolding her now. She shivered, pulling her robe tightly about her body, not sure which frightened her more.

"Thank you for the offer," she whispered at last. It took all of her courage to continue with her refusal in the face of Lucius' cold charm. Yet, it was for Lily, to reassure her friend that they were in this together. The adventure of Hogwarts was one they'd share, "But I would rather stay here. I…I like the company."

Lucius' eyebrow rose at that – no one had ever _**dared**_ to refuse a Malfoy's order before.

And he knew that the Snape kid was no fool - it was in her eyes. The girl knew all to well that it was no request being made of her, it was an order. "Very well - but I will be keeping an eye on you, Miss Snape. You will soon learn who is the right kind of wizard - and who is best left licking the dust from off of your shoes. Until later," he sketched a bow - though his eyes never left Severus' own - and disappeared, shutting the door behind him.

But the image of those bandaged hands remained in Lucius' mind and he fumed, knowing that it meant some _idiot_ had beaten up a superior being.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note : Thank you all for taking a chance on my little story. It's a definite work in progress but one I rather like, strange though it is. And, yes, my Lily does have a few things in common with Willow of the early years. I do hope that I have her somewhat in JK's version of her character._

654321

Severus stood in the line with the other first years, head bowed even as Lily excitedly whispered to her. As usual, the redhead was babbling on nervously. Her hands flying about her as she tried to make her point, trying desperately to expel the energy in the only way she knew how to - by excessive talking. Severus didn't mind it, not really. Lily's voice acted as her anchor to the real world, as a needed grounding to her nervous thoughts.

Still, something was not quite right with what was going on.

Though she was surrounded by curious students and the more blasé older students, she knew that she was being stared at unrelentingly. Glancing up once, she saw the steel grey of Lucius Malfoy's eyes resting upon her, focused obsessively. The older man was waiting for the inevitable sorting, the only one that seemed to matter in his mind - Severus' own. Shivering and drawing her robe tightly about her as she had before in the train, she tried to ignore it and focus on Lily, on the speeches that were taking place.

But it was no use.

All she could think about was Slytherin House and the invite she'd had earlier. She could only wonder why Lucius Malfoy seemed so focused on her, so intent. As she'd explained to Lily earlier, pure blood mattered in Slytherin as much as titles did in certain circles. While there was nothing wrong with the house, per se, it seemed to draw in wizards and witches of a certain temperament.

What she kept from Lily were her other thoughts, things she'd gleaned from her mother's journals and books about the house. Surely there were others, far more suitable for his attention than one measly, half-blood girl whose mother just happened to come from the ancient house of Prince. Even if it was a house that was mired in blood and an ominous reputation that bested Lucrezia Borgia's own.

Her thoughts slammed shut at the thought of her mother. Jamming her hands into her pockets to hide their shaking, she clenched them together, ignoring the blood that dampened her palms once again. Ignoring the pain that filled her heart so easily, so quickly. It was better than hearing the screams, the useless pleas for help and mercy that had been her mother's last cries.

Professor McGonagall stepped up to the dais, unrolling a scroll. Her clear, authoritative voice rang out, silencing the students chatter. As each name was read, there were cheers or dignified claps, and the students sat down at their new House table, eager to begin their new year at Hogwarts.

"Snape, Severus Ellen."

Taking a deep breath, she straightened up and walked to the stool and sat down, waiting as the hat descended over her head. In the darkness, she could not see much of anything, though she could still hear the whispers of the students. The condemning, judging whispers of the students. Shivering, she waited, hoping that it would not be a long wait.

She hated the cold, frightening dark.

"_What's this? A Prince in the school once more, I remember each and every one of your progenitors, Mistress Snape. Each one was distinct and unusual in that they always ended up right where they wanted to be, even if the fit wasn't for them. So, it had better_…"

"_Wait, please, if what one wants is truly what you can give them, I have a request_."

"_I know, I know, you wish for Slytherin, just like all of your ancestors did_."

"_No, that's not it at all, kind Sorting Hat. Will Slytherin keep me out of sight? Will I be able to disappear in Slytherin? Will I be able to remain unknown in Slytherin_?"

"_What? Why would you wish to do that? Do you not wish for renown? For power to achieve your goals, your dreams? It's all here in your mind. You could be one of the great ones, one who would even rival Salazar Slytherin himself_."

"_I just want to be taught. I don't want to cause any trouble. The last thing I wish is to have anyone see me. Please, Sorting Hat, put me in any House that will keep me alive, keep me invisible. My father will __**kill**__ me if I end up somewhere that I'll be focused on_."

This perplexed the Sorting Hat for he could tell that Severus Snape had ambition and cunning to spare. Even if it was to deeply hidden for the girl to appreciate it, it was there. Oh, the child had some knowing ambition, but it was nothing like what he sensed lying in wait. Slytherin would be the best fit for the girl. The Sorting Hat could tell instantly that no other House would be quite right for her.

She would do well, do her very best, in Slytherin.

And yet…and yet, there was something in this girl's voice that spoke of horrors that could not be spoken aloud. She was terrified of her father. Absolutely and completely terrified of her father, something the Hat did not expect. Even though he knew that some wizarding homes had troubled lives, he'd never come across one so apparently fearful.

"_Well, I don't know if I should. Your talents lead you into Slytherin. But it is very true that you will be focused on with unrelenting scrutiny if you are in Slytherin. As cunning as they are ambitious, they do have a tendency to make other students nervous and suspicious. I don't know…there is a bit of the genius in you…but does it suit you as your House should? I guess only time will tell…Better be…_"

"_**Ravenclaw**_!" the voice trumpeted out and was lifted away but not before he heard a very faint, but totally heartfelt, _thank you_.

It was the first time in a long career of sorting students that the Hat could recall where he'd been thanked for doing his job.

Still, he was uneasy about the sorting. It didn't seem right that a girl with Snape's drive and ambition be buried away in Ravenclaw House. Not that Rowena's House wouldn't suit the girl - he knew it would – she was smart, just like her mother had been at that age. Her mother had been wise beyond her years.

And yet, the Hat had known that there was something not quite right about Eileen. There was that same sense with Severus, almost as if she had been meant to be someone – or something – else.

Even knowing this, Ravenclaw just didn't seem like the best match for her talents.

The girl stood up on shaky legs and stumbled down to the nearly silent table. There were a few polite claps, but nothing like the uproarious applause given to the other students who were sorted. Snape didn't know whether to laugh or cry as she sat down. Even as she did this, she could acutely feel two pairs of eyes on her, tearing her still further apart with confused fear and uncertainty.

One was her best friend, Lily Evans. Her eyes, she could take for she knew Lily meant her neither harm nor any pain. They would be filled with happiness and pride. Lily had been her friend for more years than she thought possible and had always looked out for the ugly girl, though she feared terribly what her father would do to her for her constant support.

Tobias Snape frowned on anyone who looked too long, thought too much of his worthless daughter.

And the other was the mysterious upper classman, Lucius Malfoy. Of him, Severus didn't know what to think or feel. The man was an enigma, a total mystery to her - one that she did not wish to solve or approach. Glancing up carefully, she noticed him staring at her and shivered, chilled, knowing somehow that Lucius Malfoy would not leave her alone - even now.

654321

Lucius paced the Slytherin Common Room occasionally pausing to stare at the fire place. The grate was clean and silent, waiting for someone to start the flame. Without the fire going, the room was chilly but not uncomfortably so. Besides, he'd been taught all his life to ignore discomfort. Only the common, lower classes gave into the weakness within their bodies.

And Malfoys were anything but common.

It flared to life and he bowed respectfully before kneeling in front of his father, Abraxas, wondering just what he was going to say. He still wasn't sure why his father seemed so interested in the scrawny girl. Snape hadn't appeared to be much of anything to his eyes - and he prided himself on being a good judge of character. "Good evening, father. I trust that you and mother are well."

His father only stared at him, an eyebrow raised, "Well? Did you meet the Prince heir?"

"Yes," he slowly replied.

"Where is she?" he asked, regally staring over Lucius' shoulder – as if he would be able to see the girl hiding behind his son.

"In the Ravenclaw Common Room, I would imagine."

"Ravenclaw?" his father's voice was deadly as he repeated the House's name, as though it was a disease he did not want to catch.

"It is where she was sorted," Lucius replied, ducking his head. There was no other way to avoid seeing the truth, his father was furious. But why? After all, the Prince estate wasn't very large and there wasn't that much money left in the family. Not having that ugly, spawn of a muggleborn in the most honored House of Slytherin was a good thing, wasn't it?

"Ravenclaw," he mused again, softer this time, less vile sounding as he continued to think about it, "A decent enough House, I suppose. If one can overlook their rather friendly tendencies towards Gryffindor House. How did she seem to you?"

"Abused," Lucius said, puzzled by this continued interest. And he knew this was not the end of it, something about the girl intrigued his father. "Father, forgive my asking, but…why are you so concerned with Snape? Surely she is beneath us as her family's fortunes have dwindled over the years and she has no real lands to speak of."

The look he received was mocking at best, loathing of his lackadaisical intellect at worst. It was a common argument between them for his father thought he could do much better in school than he was. "Have you not studied the history of the mystic realms enough to know who and what Severus Prince Snape is?" he asked, barking out a laugh. "That girl is future consort to the rulers of the Nether World – the sole link between them and us. Whatever power they possess is also hers. Whoever controls the girl, controls that power."

"King's Own?" Lucius' eyes widened on the thought, interested despite himself. "But surely they do not care for her. She has all the markings of an abused child."

"Whether they care or not is not the point," Abraxas sternly said, "What matters is that Snape will gain their power upon reaching the age of her magical majority. These lords do not have to approve of her, they will cede the power to her when the time comes. As is written in their law and our own, to preserve the peace between us, one is chosen as the vessel between us – that is Snape."

"She won't do us any good if she's killed, father," Lucius was quick to point out. "As you have pointed out, she has to reach the age of magical maturity in order to attain the protection of her true magical inheritance. How can she do so if she remains in danger?"

"Yes," Abraxas slowly agreed, nodding thoughtfully at his son's point, "I will see what the situation is like for her at home. You keep your eye on her, show her the ropes of our world – but above all, do not let anyone get to close to her."

"That may be easier said than done as she does have a friend that I could not part her from," he told him, remembering all to well the defiance of his orders. And all over some filthy little mudblood whelp. Really, the idea did not bear thinking about.

Abraxas was silent for a time, contemplating his son's expression. There was something there that he could barely read and wasn't sure he wanted to pusue. It was enough that his son earn the trust of the girl.

The rest would come in time, of that he was assured.

For a Malfoy was never denied for long. "Only observe their friendship for now. It will do us little good to save her from her home life if we alienate her at school by trying to separate her from this friend. Boarding schools - especially one such as Hogwarts - have a way of changing people. I do not think their friendship will last, especially if this friend is in another House."

Lucius was silent and thought it best not to mention that the friend in question had not only been sorted into Gryffindor, but was a mudblood as well. Under the circumstances, it would do no good.

654321

Severus meekly followed the other girls into their shared room in the Ravenclaw tower, unaware of the plans that the Malfoys were putting together about her fate. As quietly as she could for she did not want to disturb any of her chatting roommates, she unpacked her trunk, making careful note of her bed's location.

It was across from the door and adjacent to another door. She figured that had to be the lavatory. Once assured that she knew where she was to sleep, she pulled out a ratty, faded gray, flannel nightshirt and got ready for bed while the others were still getting their things together or talking to each other.

Taking a quick shower, she brushed her teeth and hair, wishing that her hair wasn't so the way it was for it kept tangling about the brush. Greasy and baby fine, she really couldn't do a thing with it, so it always looked uncared for. Perhaps she would be able to create a potion or a spell to help her control - or even get rid of - the problem.

Reentering the room, she nodded shyly at one of the girls, was her name Lucy or was it Anna Marie?, very surprised when she smiled before she turned around to talk to her friends. Before getting into bed, she checked to make sure that it hadn't been jinxed after she'd left. Once she was assured that it was safe, though she had warded it against any kind of incursions that may happen, so she wasn't sure why she'd checked.

Paranoid or not, she hadn't wanted to chance having a human hand - or some other - prank her bed. Having heard about Peeves, she wasn't sure he'd leave her alone. As for the human protection, she was just being practical. It wasn't that she didn't trust her roommates, it was that she _knew_ better than to trust them.

They only let her down.

Though in this, like in everything, she did not include Lily among those she'd met. Lily was simply _Lily_. She was not like everybody else. Thus, she was the only person Severus believed in fully. Blind faith in her or not, she knew her friend would never _willingly_ betray her. Lily had never lied to her. She would never lie to her, not ever.

Therefore, she was safe to trust.

654321

The next morning, before the first alarm went off, Severus had risen, dressed and was now quietly making her way to the Great Hall, her old book bag under her arm already. Stifling a yawn, she sat down with a small bowl of oatmeal and a dish of spiced apples. It was blessedly quiet and she enjoyed the solitude, picking up her book, she started to read.

"Sev, what are you doing?" Lily's voice in her ear had her shrieking in shock and she glared up at her, heart pounding erratically. Looking contrite, the redhead stood there with her hands nervously twitching. It almost hid the fact that her lips were twitching with suppressed laughter, "Sorry, Sev. I thought you heard me arrive. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Regaining control over her breathing, she gave her another half-hearted glare before forgiving her. Severus knew that she could never stay mad at her for very long. The longest she'd ever been able to do so was half a day - and that was only because she hadn't seen her after their fight. "Just don't do it again, okay?" she asked. "And do you have to call me that?"

"Yes," she smiled, relieved, and sat down beside her. Stealing one of her apple slices, she dabbed it in some caramel cinnamon before eating it. "What are you doing?" she repeated her earlier question.

"Studying," she replied, spooning up some more oatmeal and chewing on it slowly, relishing the taste for the fist time. From experience, she knew that she shouldn't push himself to hard with the food. It would only make her sick if she ate to fast or too much. Living with her father had made her grateful for whatever was edible.

"But why? We haven't even had our first class yet," she pointed out, deciding to have a bowl of warmed cereal. No matter how it was made, oatmeal never tasted quite right when anyone but her grandmother made it.

"I know that but I want to understand what's going on. For all the things my mother," she choked on the word and had to pause for a moment before regaining her composure, "taught me, I know very little." She fell silent, wondering if Lily would ask her about what _mudblood_ meant. She knew Lily had heard it on the train and didn't look forward to that discussion.

"Sev, we're in school. We have teachers to teach us," Lily pointed out, slightly annoyed with her. "That's their job, you know."

"Hey, Lily! You're at the wrong table," a voice called out from the doorway.

"Hey, Alice!" she replied, waving her hand. "I'm with a friend, how's that being at the wrong table?"

Alice came over to them and sat down slowly, a thoughtful look on her face "I don't know if it's wrong so much as not done. You're a Gryffindor, she's in Ravenclaw, you are supposed to sit with your House."

"That's just dumb," she made a face that could have been a scowl. "Are you saying that just because I'm in one House, I have to give up my friends if they aren't in my house? That's stupid - and I won't do it."

Severus gulped, feeling very awkward. It wasn't her choice to become the center of such a discussion but here she was, being brought to the attention of others, "Lily, if you're supposed to sit at the Gryffindor table, may be you should."

"Don't be stupid, Sev. I'm comfortable and don't want to move just to sit at another table for a rule that's only opinion anyway," she finished, peeling an orange. "Is it just because we're at a magic school that we have such a variety of fruits?"

Alice shrugged, buttering a piece of wheat toast before saying, "Guess so. Of course, there is the greenhouse. They may just grow the fruits and vegetables there. Aren't greenhouses supposed to be warm all the time?"

"Yes, it all has to do with the glass they use and the metals that are used in building it," her answer was slow in coming, bashfully ducking her head when Alice looked at her. "I'm sure we'll learn more about it in herbology."

"Which we won't get until next year," Lily replied, staring at the teachers who were slowly entering, curiously. Of course, she recognized McGonagall and Dumbledore instantly, but she couldn't place the others. Even though they'd been introduced the night before, she'd been far too excited to pay much attention to them. Even as she made an offhand introduction, she regretted her inattention, "Oh, Alice, this is Severus. Sev, Alice. Which one do you think is the Defense teacher?" she went on before they could fully acknowledge the introduction.

"Why?" Alice asked, turning to study the teacher's table. She noticed Professor McGonagall's puzzled look as she saw them at the Ravenclaw table and flushed, quickly looking away. With a feeling of faint jealousy, she noticed that Lily only smiled at their Head of House and went back to what she was doing.

"I've always wondered what someone whose been cursed looks like," she answered, drinking some pumpkin juice with a distasteful look. "Don't they have milk or water or even plain old apple juice?"

Severus shrugged, "I don't think so. As for the Defense teacher, I don't think he's cursed. I think his job is." She rose, gathering his things together, starting to feel jittery as the noise grew in the room.

"There's a difference?" she asked, standing up to follow her out.

"I believe so," she slowly replied, staring at Lily like she couldn't figure out what she was doing. "It doesn't make sense to curse both the job _and_ the teacher, seems like a waste of time and magic to me. But then, I don't know how the job got cursed in the first place - if it really is cursed."

"Of course it is," Lily paused, looking thoughtful before admitting with a careless shrug. "Well, that's what we were told by the older students anyway. I guess it could be a tall tale – like them telling us about the snake that lives below the castle. Oh, well. Mind if I walk with you to charms?"

Smiling shyly, she shook her head, "Not at all. Your friend Alice can join us if she'd like to."

"I'll see you later, there's someone I need to talk to," Alice rose to her feet, watching them go, slightly puzzled. That Severus girl didn't seem like the kind of person a friendly and outgoing person like Lily would be friends with.

For one thing, she was pasty white - as though she'd never seen a day in the sun. And there was some creepy vibe about the way she used her body. It seemed to be both a weapon and yet, she used it like she was trying to disappear into herself.

While Alice wasn't a narrow minded girl, there was just something about Severus that rubbed her wrong.

654321

_King's Own will be explained in further detail, I promise. And I have hair similar to Snape's. I don't care how often I wash it, it always looks greeasy or oily a few hours later. Always. Thus, I sympathize with him._


	3. Chapter 3

To all my loyal readers and reviewers, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been going through a lot of stuff lately (including a cancer scare) that's really dragged me down. Thank you for your kind words and encouragement. It's meant the world to me. I hope this chapter lives up to expectation - and that the explanation for at least Severus keeping the male name makes sense. This will get addressed again later on. Oh, and I think that true love can mean more than sexual/romantic love. So, that aspect of Severus' character will remain true, it just won't be quite the same as JK pictured it. Does that make sense?

Thank you once again.

654321

Lily and Severus sat together in the room, quietly studying their schedule. They didn't want to make another mistake and end up in the wrong class again. It was rather embarrassing to have made the mistake in the first place. It wasn't as if it was that difficult to read, so they weren't sure how they had gotten all mixed up.

But they didn't want it to happen again. "Do you think Alice knew we were supposed to be in transfiguration and not charms?"

"Nah, she'd have told us. I just hope that she realizes her error faster than we did."

Severus nodded, "That was rather bad to walk into the class with the second years."

"So, we have charms together and this class, but no others," Lily sighed. "When am I supposed to see you again? When I have a free hour, you're in herbology. When I have Defense Against the Dark Arts, you're free. How are we supposed to catch up?"

Severus didn't bother to point out that she'd already asked that question "Over meals," it was said with a shrug. Idly flipping through the book, she was looking to see if anything looked familiar to her. "And classes don't last all day. We are done by tea time."

"But it's not the same," she whined. "I thought I'd be able to see more of you, Sev, not less. Now that we're away from my piggy sister and your…parental unit, I thought we'd be able to have some un-spied upon fun. Petunia doesn't like you."

She scowled at the thought of Petunia Evans. Her screeching voice, the pinched thinness of her face, the very fact that she insulted Lily, it didn't take long for the girl to end up on Severus' list of those she despised. "Can't say I'm not surprised. I rather dislike her myself. She's a piggish bore."

She gasped in mock outrage. "That's mean."

"You say it all the time," she replied, confused.

"Yes – but I'm her sister. I'm allowed to do that. If you do, I have to defend her. And I really don't want to do that. Defending a truthful statement takes more creativity than I'm capable of," she trailed off as more students trickled in. A frown crossed her face as she saw four boys. Purposefully, she turned her back on them and hissed, "Don't look, Sev. It'll only encourage them to come over here."

Severus covertly glanced back at the four boys. They didn't _look_ to terrible as they sat off to the side, teasing and jostling each other. It was hard to see which one of them was the ring leader but she finally ruled out the quieter young boy with brown hair and the stouter boy. The two of them didn't seem the kind to start trouble. Now, the one with the messy hair and glasses did – as did the boy with the gray eyes and black hair.

For all their joviality, she had a feeling that they weren't the kind of guys who let an insult slide.

And Lily had turned her back on them. Fair minded Lily who always gave others a chance. She knew from personal experience that Lily wasn't the kind of person to do that without good reason, she was one of those people who was friendly to everyone she met. Even if they never returned the kindness, her natural friendliness was just a part of her nature.

Somehow, the judgmental nature of her sister had escaped Lily.

"What's wrong with them?" she quietly asked.

"Those boys," she sniffed, "They're nothing but a bunch of bullies."

"Oh?" she asked, making a mental note to avoid them in the future should it prove necessary. That shouldn't be too hard to accomplish, right? "How do you know?"

She shrugged, letting her know that she didn't want to talk about it at that moment.

"Settle down, everyone," Professor McGonagall said. The class jumped, startled by her sudden appearance in their midst. No one had heard or seen her come in. "Now, scrolls out, quills at the ready. And I do mean now, Mr. Black. Mr. Potter. This class is not the time for you to practice any form of chicanery." Over the course of the next hour, she rattled off vocabulary terms.

She also listed the rules of Transfiguration for both people and items. "Nothing you learn in this class is to be used without careful preparation and thought. It isn't merely a matter of waving a wand or incanting a spell. You are literally changing the form of something, so you must be aware of the properties of what you are intending to turn it into. And the properties of the object you are transforming. Most importantly, you must understand that Transfiguration is not merely a spell disguising an item as something else. It is the process of turning one item into another."

By the time they left, Lily and Severus both had their minds full of many different things. "What did you think?"

"I didn't study enough," Severus moaned. "Her class is going to kill me."

Lily giggled. "You are such a fatalist, Sev. This is only the first day. Give it a shot before asking me to be chief mourner at your funeral."

"Hey, Lily!" one of the boys shouted. "Why didn't you sit with the class?"

"I wasn't aware that I had ditched class, Potter – not that its any business of yours. Come on, Severus," she grabbed her arm and dragged her along.

"Everything okay, Lily?" she asked after they'd covered quite a bit of ground.

"I'm fine," she snapped, "Why?"

"No reason, except that you have to go to potions and I have History of Magic," she quietly responded.

Lily slowed down, coming to a stop. Her eyes darted around the place, trying to find anything recognizable in the hallway. "Sorry. That was James Potter – and he's an arrogant tease. So, I'll see you at lunch?"

"Yeah, we can do something after while waiting for charms." Severus pulled her along the hallway, her feet finding the way easily. "You can't let him get to you – that's what he wants, remember? That's what you're always telling me about the bullies from school."

"Of course," she nodded, taking a deep breath. It was obvious that Lily was still upset but regaining her equilibrium. "I've just never been on the receiving end of it. No wonder it bugs you so much."

"Or may be I'm just to sensitive," she shrugged, stopping in front of the potions class. "Either way, here you are. I'll see you later, Lily. Have fun – and take copious notes for me! I want to get a good grade."

Lily shook her head, "You worry to much. See you at lunch." Lily walked in after making sure that Severus was heading back upstairs.

"Severus," Lucius called out, watching as the first year practically crashed into a wall skidding to a stop at his call. "Perhaps you should take the corners slower. The last thing you want is to gain a reputation for recklessness. Leave such things to the Gryffindors."

Panting for breathing, she gasped out. "I'll remember that, Mr. Malfoy, thank you for your advice."

"Well, you have all the markings of a Slytherin, even if you have another house to live in. Tell me, why the mad dash through the school? If there are students bothering you, I can take care of them for you," he offered, waving his companions on.

"No," Severus was quick to say, noting the look the two women were giving her. The dark haired woman dismissed her almost immediately, but the woman with the pale blond hair was looking at her as if she was some species she wanted to dissect. "I'm just trying to get to class on time."

"It's the first day, Severus. You can afford to be late," he replied, staring into her eyes. While not in the same league as his father, Lucius did know a bit about occlemency and while he held her gaze, he did a little digging. If for no other reason than to find out just _what_ was going on in her home life – other than the obvious.

"No, I don't," she stated. It was no surprise for him to hear the pure fear there.

Lucius almost felt the lash himself as it flashed to the forefront of her mind. "Then allow me to show you a faster, more safer route," he offered, glancing back when he heard a dismissive snort. A calculating, cold smile crossed his face as he noticed the dismissive look in their eyes. "But first, allow me to introduce you to my companions, Bellatrix and Narcissa. My ladies, this is Severus Snape – the Prince heir. Severus, this is Bellatrix and Narcissa Black."

"Honored to meet you," she bowed to them.

"Charmed," Bellatrix's voice was bored and spoke for her sister, though she did not catch the considering look in Narcissa's eyes. "We'll see you in the Common Room, Lucius."

It sounded rather like an order to Severus.

"Shall I call your father?" Narcissa quietly asked, keeping her eyes on Severus.

"Please," he replied. They watched her disappear before he extended his arm. "Shall we?"

Barely managing _not_ too audibly swallow, Severus accepted the offered arm and walked beside him meekly, feeling more than a little self-conscious. Tobias was going to beat her bloody and raw for this, she just knew it. There was no _way_ he was going to accept this as anything but an attention getter.

Safety was over.

654321

"Sev, why did Mr. Malfoy take you to class?"

"I guess he felt sorry for me or something, Lily. He mentioned something about how if I was bullied, he'd take care of it." She sighed in relief as she slipped off her the shoes that were several sizes to small but had been all she could afford from the money she found in the house.

"Uhm, Sev, he's a Slytherin. I don't think they're known for kindness."

"He did say that I was born a Slytherin," she reminded her, brushing her fingers through the grass. "I suppose he's trying to bring that out in me. Does it matter?"

"Yes," Lily said. "The Slytherins aren't known for being good for good's sake. They're more evil than that."

"Then why be nice to me? I don't even have the redeeming value of pure blood to make it worth their while," Severus protested.

"I don't know," she finally said, "Something just feels off."

"That someone is actually interested in me? A person who doesn't want to bully me?" Severus asked, almost bitterly.

"No, that's not what I meant at all," Lily protested. "Stop putting words into my mouth."

"Then stop being a sheep," she snapped. "Slytherins can't all be bad."

"Oh, yes, they can," a voice interrupted them. "James Potter, and you are?" Strangely enough, he was without his friends. Even though it was the first day of school, it had become an acknowledged fact of life that James Potter was never without Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

Lily was instantly suspicious.

"Severus Snape," her reply was cold.

"Severus?" James mocked. "You are smart enough to know that that's a boy's name, right? Or don't you have the brains to know that?"

"You're acting like he's a boy named Sue."

"It's a family name that I have no choice about having," she replied through tight lips, her voice icy over Lily's words. "My intellectual level has no bearing upon this matter. As for our discussion, it really doesn't concern you."

"It is if you're trying to convince Lily here that Slytherin is good," he said, sitting down with them.

Severus shook her head at his rudeness. "I'm not doing anything of the kind – but I don't think they can all be bad. No one is born evil. Look at Merlyn. He's one of the most powerful wizards – but he's half-demon. So, why did he use his power for good? He certainly didn't have to – no one could have _made_ him be good.

"But he did. May be it was because he was well treated in his youth by people who didn't believe he was bad just because his father was an incubus."

"Merlyn wasn't a half-demon," James protested.

"Don't you know anything of Arthurian Legends? He was fathered by an _incubus_," Lily said. "Even I know that. Look it up if you don't believe us."

The bell rang, summoning them to class. As she shoved her feet back into her shoes, she felt eyes staring at her. Looking up, she met Potter's hazel eyes, "What?"

"You're weird for a Ravenclaw," he replied. But he held out his hand to pull her to her feet. His mother raised him to be a gentleman and, most of the time, he did remember that.

"Am I?" she softly asked, following after the arguing Gryffindors at a slower pace. _I thought Hogwarts was going to be different_, she thought. _Instead, it's like every other school I ever went to. I'm just the weirdo with the friendly, popular friend_. Severus wondered how long it would be before Lily would tire of her.

Entering the class, Severus sat in the back row, watching as Lily went to sit next to Alice. Lupin was sitting on the other side. James joined Sirius and Peter a few seats away, gesturing wildly. _Probably regaling them of his courageous attempt to save the beautiful Lily from the spell of the ugly changeling_, she bitterly thought.

With a sigh, she pulled out her quill and a parchment. Not surprisingly, no one sat beside her.

"Good afternoon," Professor Flitwick said as he entered. "Sorry I'm late, had a bit of trouble in the hallways with Peeves. Seems he thought it would be a good idea to let in some gnomes."

"Good afternoon, Professor," they greeted him, watching curiously to see what he would do. In transfiguration, they had seen an example of an animagus. Professor Slughorn had demonstrated a rather fiery potion, and Professor Androcles had brought in a miniature dragon.

Professor Binns had…well, he had managed to not bore anyone to death.

So, they were curious to see what their charms teacher would do. Most were disappointed when he began with a lecture of the history and profession of charms, until he started demonstrating the spells he was talking about.

Severus was in note taking heaven. She wasn't so pleased with the demonstration, though she knew that they needed to see practical application. To her, learning how and why the spells worked was more important than the swish and flick aspect of spell casting. Which, she supposed, was another sign that made her downright un-wizardly.

It could have something to do with her muggle upbringing but Lily loved all aspects of it, so she rejected that. Besides, she'd often performed spells to keep her father happy and off her back. Also, she had done it because her father threatened her. He wanted to prevent the Ministry from investigating her mother's disappearance, something she didn't quite understand.

After all, there had to be other magical beings who chose to use their magic while living in the muggle world. What would it matter if one had stopped doing so? What had made Eileen Prince Snape so peculiar that even the Malfoys had a degree of respect for the family?

The class ended and Severus rose, organizing her notes. Putting everything in her bag, she waited for the students to file out. From past experience, she knew it would be easier to navigate the hallways if they were mostly empty. Not to mention, she had a few questions for Professor Flitwick about what happened to witches and wizards who performed underage magic.

"Sev, come on," Lily urged, grabbing her arm. "Class is over."

Gently extricating herself, she gave her a half-smile. "I have to talk to Professor Flitwick about something."

"He's your Head of House, talk to him later," she said.

"I'll lose my nerve if I wait," she quietly replied, knowing Lily would understand.

"Okay – I'll wait outside for you," Lily nodded and left, unable to keep her worry from showing. After their conversation earlier, Severus wasn't going to ask to about resorting. Was she? She couldn't possibly believe that she'd be happier in Slytherin, could she?

Once the class was empty, Severus made her way steadily up the walk and towards his desk. "Excuse me, sir?" she asked, already feeling her nerves taking control. She hoped that she could get her words out before she fled in panic.

He looked up at her, smiling merrily at her. The tension in her shoulders concerned him and he did his best to put her at ease. "Ah, yes, if it isn't the young Snape. Quite a stir you caused during the sorting last night. I don't think I've ever seen the Baron or Professor Slughorn so consternated. I thought he was going to ask for a resorting right there and then before Headmaster Dumbledore pointed out that the Hat sorts by the students' personality and personal choices."

Severus twisted her fingers, looking down. "I don't mean to be such a bother, sir."

"Oh, no trouble at all," he reassured her. "Now, is everything all right with you? Are you settling in well?"

"Yes, sir. The room is nice and my roommates have been nothing but kind to me," she replied. "Sir, what happens to a student who performs underage magic consistently?"

"They get several warnings, may be a severe reprimand, possibly even a suspension of their wands," he replied, looking at her in concern. "Why? Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I guess…thanks, Professor Flitwick," she turned to go. Numb. She felt completely and utterly numb.

"Severus, have you been practicing magic?" he asked. "If something is wrong, you can trust me to help you make things right. That's what I'm here for."

On trembling legs, she chewed her lip and debated over her next move. Telling Professor Flitwick had sound so good in her head. But after hearing about what would happen to her if they knew what she'd been doing since her mother died, she wasn't so sure anymore.

Could an underage witch be sent to Azkaban?

"If anything comes up, I'll tell you. Thank you, sir." Walking out, she left behind a confused professor – and nearly missed Lily waiting for her. At the touch of her hand, she only shook her head. "I don't want to go to prison," she whispered, holding her books close to her, almost as if they could shield her.

"Prison?" Lily repeated. "What are you talking about?"

In a halting voice, Severus told her what Flitwick had said. "I've been doing magic for so many years, not once receiving warnings from the Ministry of Magic. How could they do anything but see it as an act of insolent, insubordination? I'll go to prison for what I've spent my youth doing."

"Did you tell Professor Flitwick?" she asked, pulling her into a half-hug.

"How could I? Professor Flitwick would have no choice but to turn me in." Severus fell silent, wanting nothing more than to escape. The strangest sense of being unable to breath filled her. "I'm sorry but I have _got_ to get out of here."

"Not without me, Sev," Lily followed her. They made their way to the Greenhouse and sat down, basking in the sunlit shade. After a while, she pulled out a book and read it out loud, Severus' head leaning against her shoulder.

As night slowly fell, Severus cleared her throat. "We'd better go in before someone misses us. I'm afraid I worried Professor Flitwick something awful with my behavior."

Lily was silent. "You need to tell someone, Sev. If they find out from someone else, you'll be in real trouble. This isn't a joke."

Slowly, she nodded. "I know – but who do I trust?"

Lily knew the obvious answer was the Headmaster or her Head of House. But Severus' life had been full of nothing but betrayal from adults. People who noticed something was wrong, got her to talk – and then believed Tobias over the proof of their own eyes.

"What's this? First Years?" Hagrid's friendly voice sounded above them. "You best be getting inside now, don't want to miss the Evening Feast. Down, Fang, they won't hurt you."

Lily gaily laughed, reaching out a hand to pet Fang. "Is he shy?"

"Fang? Nah, he's just a big coward," he answered, watching them – especially Lily. He'd never seen Fang take to anyone like he was to the redhead. Not even Dumbledore had been able to pet him after meeting him, it had taken the Headmaster years to earn the dog's trust.

"That's strange for a bloodhound," she finally commented. "My dad says they're one of the bravest breeds around."

"Is that right?" he asked, scratching his chin. "Fang's one of a kind then. Now, you'd best be getting along before your House Heads report you missing."

Grabbing Sev's hand and hauling her to her feet, she pulled her along. "I'll visit you tomorrow, Fang!" she promised when he made to follow.

654321

_Author's Note : I lean on my sister's shoulder – she leans on mine – all the time. Hope you liked the brief glimpse of James Potter and that I handled his character well without going overboard. As a Severus Snape fan, I'm not really fond of JP but I try to keep him human. As he will show up a few times in later chapters, we'll see how I do. My version of Merlyn is based on the older legends of him, not the new show that's being made by the BBC. Though I was able to catch a few episodes when it was on basic TV and rather liked it, wished that we'd been able to keep it. Instead, it moved to cable and my family doesn't believe in cable. As he is one of the greatest wizards of all times, I think that they tend to overlook his rather unnatural parentage because it doesn't fit in with their concept of good_.


End file.
